okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumus
'Fumus '(フームス) is a character that has yet to formally appear in any series. He is the god of the Pitch Black World. He is the older brother of Satanick. Appearance Fumus has short two-toned hair, dark gray on top and blood red underneath. His eyes are grayish purple and have large bags under them. His outfit consists of a brown vest over a white dress shirt and dark brown pants, with black dress shoes. He is seen with a cigarette in all of his appearances. In specifically his official character portrait, he is seen grasping a white mug. Personality He appears to be very strict and sadistic. In most of his appearances, it's shown that he enjoys torturing his creations, the usual victims being his subordinates Taffy and Nadine. Fumus possesses few attachments or interests, being only interested in his own creations and his younger brother Satanick. Background Not much is known about his past. Appearances Up to this day, Fumus has only appeared in some of Deep-Sea Prisoner's Illustrations. Relationships Satanick Satanick is the Devil of Fumus's world and his younger brother. It is said that their relationship is "not bad." Apparently, Satanick is one of the few things Fumus holds interest for. Lil Lil is Fumus's sister-in-law. Licorice Licorice is Fumus's nephew. Glasses Glasses is Fumus's nephew. Taffy Taffy is Fumus's head angel. He abuses him often; Fumus has been seen forcing him to drink toxic liquids, beating him down, and cutting his feathers off. Taffy is deeply traumatized by the actions of his God, which may have pressured him into slicing into Anten's head. Olive Olive is Fumus's subordinate. When he beats Taffy, he threatens to hurt her too. Chlomaki/Nadine Chlomaki is Fumus's former subordinate. Chlomaki has a deep fear of Fumus due to the painful past when she used to be one of his angel underlings. She was constantly tortured and raped by him, being called his "play thing". Charlotte Charlotte is Fumus's subordinate. Lasafam Lasafam is Fumus's subordinate. Elwine Elwine is Fumus's subordinate. Egmont Egmont is Fumus's subordinate. Rosemary Rosemary is Fumus's subordinate. Tsurugigozen Tsurugigozen is Fumus's subordinate. In the recent Sunahama update, it has been shown and written by Satanick that Fumus tortures and has sexually abused them as well. Gallery Memo2013_226.jpg|''The Gods'' Fumussmoking.jpeg Brother.gif fumus.junk30.png T18.png Group picture.jpeg 163.png|''Didja forget that you’re my pet?'' 39.png|''OLD MAN THAT LOVES (TO ABUSE) ANGELS'' FumuSSSs.png 154.png|Fumus; locked up with the gods, he doesn't look really happy though... 532.png Trivia * Apparently Fumus is not his real name.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub * The meaning of Fumus comes from Latin meaning "smoke." * Fumus occasionally wields a nailed baseball bat. * He has a tendency to sulk often. * Rarely, Fumus's eyes change color to same shade of indigo like that of Satanick's. * Funamusea stated that Satanick and Fumus are brothers, Fumus being older between the two. * According to Deep Sea Prisoner, Fumus is not interested or attached to anything other than his creations and his younger brother. http://malacti.tumblr.com/post/154646152216/update-tl-1218 Quotes * References Category:God Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fumus' World